


P.O.S - Ai and Fuuka: More than Best Friends

by Barrytrain, Timegal25



Series: Persona One Shots [5]
Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-01 22:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11496357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timegal25/pseuds/Timegal25
Summary: A P.O.S featuring Ai Ebihara from Persona 4 and Fuuka Yamagishi from Persona 3.In this One Shot Ai, who goes to Yasogami High School, meets a transfer student by the name of Fuuka. What starts of as a weird meeting turns to something more over time. Someone who is actually nice to Ai...





	P.O.S - Ai and Fuuka: More than Best Friends

It was just an ordinary day, after school at Yasogami High School. A girl by the name of Ai, wearing her school uniform was sitting on the rooftop for personal reasons. She was deep in thought when she suddenly heard a sound coming from the other end. It sounded like a violin. She got up and walked slowly to the other side of the roof, seeing an unusually dressed girl with green hair practicing the violin. When Ai saw this, she burst out laughing.  
“Ha! Why are you dressed like that?” Ai laughed. “Do you even go to this school?”  
The green haired girl looked at Ai innocently.  
“You look ridiculous...” Ai made a comment.  
“I'm an exchange student from a different school...” The girl replied.  
“You're an exchange student?” Ai laughed. “What is your name?”  
“I'm... Fuuka...” She said shyly.  
“Hm... You know that’s not a bad name.” Ai said, her laughing halted. “I am Ai, a 2nd year. What are you doing up here alone?”  
“I'm here practicing...” Fuuka replied.  
“Awww, how cute playing the violin.” Ai said cheekily. “Trying to get some attention from all the guys by playing that?”  
She started laughing again.  
“Um, it's hard ok?” Fuuka blushed. “And no. I’m a part of the music club at the school I go to in Tatsumi. ... You try playing the violin.”  
Ai and Fuuka exchanged dissatisfied glances.  
“Oh wow. No need to get all defensive.” Ai replied, before gasping at the offer Fuuka proposed. ”Hehe me? O-Ok.”  
Ai walked up to Fuuka as she passed Ai her violin. Ai inspected it a bit before she started to try and play it. It sounded awful. Fuuka giggled as Ai played it badly. Ai used her eyes to exchange Fuuka the evils, trying to play it more. Her lips tried to blow hard. This continued for at least 2 minutes before Ai got annoyed.  
“Argh!” Ai yelled, fed up. “Fine... Who wants to play this dumb instrument anyways?”  
She gave Fuuka back her violin, crossing her arms in annoyance.  
“... Do you want help?” Fuuka asked nicely.  
“He-Help? What you mean?” Ai gasped blushing. “I don't need help from a 1st year like you.”  
“I mean... I could tell you how to play.” Fuuka smiled.  
“Hmph! You seem to be struggling as much as me.” Ai replied. “But... fine whatever. Teach me.”  
Fuuka smiled at Ai as she spent the next hour on the rooftop, teaching Ai how to play the violin properly. 

Later on, it seemed like Ai was getting better. Ai couldn’t believe that despite how hostile she acted at first to Fuuka, Fuuka was still a kind person at heart towards Ai. She was getting out of breath from playing the violin too long.  
“See, it's not that hard.” Fuuka smiled.  
“Ho... Hows that?” Ai asked exhausted, her arms tired.  
“Good!” Fuuka cheered. “You’re good at this.”  
“Really?” Ai gasped blushing. :”No one has ever been this nice to me to compliment me on anything... Thanks.”  
Ai passed back the violin to Fuuka as they exchanged smiles.  
“You're welcome Ai...” Fuuka smiled before she thought of something. “What time is it?”  
Ai got out her phone, realising it was a couple of hours after school now. She showed her phone to Fuuka.  
“O-Oh! I should probably get going then!” Fuuka said  
‘Um... D-Do you want me to walk you a bit of the way home?” Ai asked embarrassed.  
“Sure!” She replied.

They both left the rooftop together, heading towards Fuuka’s house. They chatted about many things, realising that they had a lot in common, before approaching a bus stop.  
“Oh... Uh, this is my stop.” Fuuka said.  
“Oh... Ok then.” Ai smiled softly. “Thank you again for everything. I really appreciate it. No man or woman has ever been this nice to me.”  
“No one?” Fuuka asked.  
“No...” Ai blushed before her face turned to sadness. “I want to be loved but it never works. So I do thank you so much. If there is anything I can do to make it up to you, you can just let me know... Fuuka.”  
“Um... Ok?” Fuuka replied in confusion.  
“No, I mean it.” Ai said seriously. “You have been so nice to me. You... Think we could hang out tomorrow or something... Please?”  
“I guess... I'll see you tomorrow then.” Fuuka smiled, before getting on the bus  
Ai watched as the bus disappeared in the distance as she walked home smiling to herself.  
‘Hm, she’s actually alright.’ Ai thought as she continued walking home, curious about Fuuka.

The next day, Ai was sitting on the rooftop again, eating her lunch when she saw Fuuka turn the corner.  
“Fuuka! Hi!” Ai smiled happily as Fuuka sat next to her, bringing out her own lunch.  
“Did you make that?” Ai questioned, impressed at the delicious looking food.  
“Yeah... A lot of the times, I just put random food items in.” Fuuka smiled.  
“Wow you are so amazing Fuuka.” Ai said amazed as she ate her own lunch. “My lunch is so basic.”  
“It looks good to me.” Fuuka complimented.  
“Awww... You're so cute and kind.” Ai smiled.  
They continued eating their lunch together until Fuuka asked Ai a personal question.  
“Do you have any other friends?” She asked.  
Ai looked down at the ground, her expression clearly dropping.  
“Truthfully... No.” Ai said sadly.  
“Why not?” Fuuka asked.  
Ai realised that she was about to open up to Fuuka. But it was something about Fuuka that made Ai smiled and feel like she could talk about anything to Fuuka.  
“I... I don't think I am nice to many people.” Ai sighed. “But it just hurts a lot Fuuka... I... I’m sorry. I feel like I can open up to you. I even tried being friends with people on the basketball team but even that fails...”  
“We’re friends.” Fuuka smiled, turning to Ai.  
As soon as she said that, Ai looked back up from the ground, shocked as she smiled at Fuuka with tears of joy.  
‘Thank you Fuuka...” Ai smiled in happiness.  
“Yep, I don't have any friends around here either to be honest.” Fuuka said. “Guess that’s what happens, moving to a new place.”  
“But... You are so cute and kind. I can't believe that and I’m so sorry to hear that.” Ai said in surprise.  
“It's fine.” Fuuka smiled softly. “I have you now.”  
“And I have you...” Ai blushed. “I meant it yesterday. If you ever need me for anything, all you have to do is ask... Friend.”  
“Anyone would be lucky to have a friend like you who’s so caring.” Fuuka replied as they both sat, eating their lunches still.

Time passes, Fuuka had spent her spare time giving Ai mini violin lessons as well as study sessions. Ai had never felt like this before. She was being taught new things and felt like she could say anything to Fuuka. One day, they were sat in Fuuka’s temporary flat that was about a 10-minute walk from Junes. Ai was playing the violin on one of her final study sessions, playing almost as good as Fuuka could play it.  
“Oh wow...” Ai smiled in amazement. “I really appreciate this. All these mini violin lessons are so much fun and useful.”  
“You're welcome.” Fuuka smiled in thought. “You know, we haven’t had anything like a sleepover or anything. Would you like to spend the night tonight?”  
Ai nodded, giggling. “Oh yes please, like a sleepover. That sounds like fun!”  
They both hugged each other as they started to spend the night together. They were both sat in the front room, relaxing on the sofa.  
“Fuuka... You’re not just an amazing violin player but also a great decorator. I love what you have done with the flat, even if it’s temporary.” Ai complimented.  
“Thanks...” Fuuka replied nervously.  
“You ok?” Ai asked. “Why are you so nervous? It’s only you and me. There’s no need to be shy or nervous with me.”  
“Some say... Sleepovers are for lovers...” Fuuka blushed a little shyly.  
“Yeah... Some do say that.” Ai responded sighing. “Guess we'll never find men for us at this rate...”  
“Who needs them?” Fuuka chuckled.  
“I guess.” Ai chuckled. “This is great... Spending time with you. It’s so peaceful and relaxing.”  
Ai smiled as she noticed Fuuka, moving closer to her.  
“Um, Fuuka... Are you cold?” Ai asked nervously, seeing Fuuka’s face go all red from shyness. “Uh... Fuuka?”  
Ai was a little confused for a moment before realising what was going on. And Fuuka knew that Ai knew too. Ai’s eyes widened as she smiled softly.  
“... D-Do you want to...?” Fuuka blushed, moving even closer.  
“But...” Ai said, looking into her eyes blushing and embarrassed. “... I always pictured myself, with a man.”  
“If not... That's fine.” Fuuka replied.  
“I’m not sure...” Ai blushed. “But I did say back then if there was anything I could do for you, all you had to do was ask.”  
They were both looking into each other’s eyes, dark red.  
“We... Don’t have to.” Fuuka smiled.  
Ai thought for a bit as she smiled back.  
“Let's... Just try it.” Ai replied.  
She leaned in, holding her hands round Ai. Ai leaned in too, holding Fuuka close, closing their eyes as they kissed softly at first before they kissed passionately. After a little while, they stopped kissing, moving their heads inches away from each other, both really red in the face, gazing into each other’s eyes.  
“... Who needs guys anyways...?” Fuuka smiled. I think... I love you.”  
Ai gasped, unable to come to terms at what Fuuka just said. No one had ever loved her.  
“I... I love you Fuuka...” Ai replied shyly.  
Ai was a little nervous from what Fuuka said as Fuuka wrapped her arms round her tighter, hugging each other. Ai was amazed how this happened. And over the coming months of Fuuka being in Inaba, they would keep going out, spending more time not just as friends, but as a couple...

Many months passed and the two girls were alone, walking along the beach as they held each others hands, both blushing.  
“This is great...” Ai smiled. “It's weird to think no one knows about us.”  
“It is...” Fukka giggled, slowing down a little.  
Ai noticed this, slowing her own pace down.  
“Are you tired?” Ai asked.  
“Yeah...” Fuuka said exhausted. “But I can go as long as possible when I'm with you.”  
Ai thought that was really sweet to say. She smiled, picking Fuuka up, and carried her in her own arms so she didn’t have to walk on her feet anymore.  
“You're strong...” Fuuka blushed, amazed as Ai carried her along the beach. “... Or I'm just very light.”  
“You are very light Fuuka.” Ai smiled. “I can't have the amazing girl in my life walking on her little feet if they are tired...”  
“Little feet?” Fuuka giggled. “Are they that small?”  
“Well kind of...” Ai smiled softly. “They are much smaller than my own feet. I know! They’re so small; I could probably fit your whole foot in my mouth or something.”  
Ai giggled nervously, seeing a bench in the distance to sit down as she walked towards it.  
“... Wanna try?” Fuuka winked thinking that could be fun to try out.  
“Um...” Ai laughed nervously. “We could try I guess. No harm to.”  
Ai settled on the nearby bench, placing Fuuka gently on it as she sat in front of her in the sand. She removed Fuuka’s black shoes and removed her white socks slowly. Ai’s eye’s widened. Her feet were so pale and looked so soft. She stared at Fuuka’s feet for a little bit, placing her shoes and socks next to her on the sandy beach.  
“Wo-Wow...” Ai said amazed.  
“Are you ready...?” Fuuka giggled blushing.  
Ai nodded, blushing herself as she opened her big mouth. She gently grabbed Fuuka’s ankle, moving her small foot close to her mouth, managing to get all of Fuuka’s pale foot in my mouth as Ai looked up at her. Fuuka’s mouth opened gasping blushing dark red.  
“See?” Ai muffled with Fuuka’s foot in her mouth. “Told you Fuuka...”  
“You were right.” Fuuka giggled in embarrassment.  
Ai nodded, embarrassed also as she removed Fuuka’s foot from her mouth. She placed her foot on her shoulder, grabbing her other foot and putting it in her mouth, blushing still. Fuuka grinned cheekily, feeling wonderful. Ai realised the change of her expression.  
“See?” Ai muffled. “Even your other foot can fit in my mouth.  
“I love you.” Fuuka giggled.  
Ai removed Fuuka’s foot from her mouth, resting it on her other shoulder.  
“I love you too.” She responded, sitting on the beach. “Just... Relax like this for a while. I don’t mind being here. We have a hill to climb up soon after all.”  
“Ok.” Fuuka giggled as she relaxed, both her feet rested on Ai’s shoulders as Ai remained sat on the sandy beach, smiling up at her.

Later that day, after Fuuka was relaxed enough, they continued their walk in the country, walking up a hill. It was now night time and the moon was shining on them.  
“I-I’m sorry about earlier... If that made you feel weird or anything.” Ai apologised embarrassed.   
“It's fine.” Fuuka smiled. “I didn't know my feet were that small.”  
“Um... Well, it wasn't just because of that...” Ai gulped, turning away, blushing more.  
“What's wrong?” Fuuka questioned.  
“Fuuka... I like feet.” Ai confessed nervously. “That's... The reason I did it.”  
“... Ok?” Fuuka replied, not sure what to say. “Um... Like feet how?”  
“Um... Uhhh...” Ai began to explain. “I have a foot fetish. And... I really like small feet. I wanted to try your feet at least once in case you never let me if I ever told you about my dark secret.”  
“Shh...” Fuuka grinned, laughing softly. “It's fine. If you want to do it again, you can!”  
“It’s... Not fine...” Ai looked down sighing. “It’s weird... That’s what that one guy said when I told him...”  
Before she could finish her sentence she looked up in surprise shocked.  
“Wha-What really?!” Ai gasped.  
“It’s not weird... As long as you're happy, I'm happy.” Fuuka smiled, grabbing Ai’s head, kissing her.  
A-And as long as you're happy, I’m happy too.” Ai smiled shyly as Fuuka kissed her lips.  
They continued kissing each other, showing their love for each other as the moon shined brightly onto their beautiful faces.  
“D-Do you wanna come back to my place Fuuka?” Ai asked nicely. “I am home alone like always.”  
“Sure!” Fuuka cheered. “We should get home. It's getting late and I don't want to run into any creepy people. I've never seen your house before...”  
“Oh yeah!” Ai realised. “It has always been at yours. Let’s head off!”  
They held each other’s hands as they walked down the hill, heading down the street when they reached it. Fuuka looked around nervously, making sure no one was following them. The street was dim lit from the lampposts.  
“It’s ok.” Ai smiled, noticing Fuuka’s worry. “Trust me.”  
“... Promise?” Fuuka smiled shyly.  
“I promise Fuuka.” Ai replied, kissing Fuuka’s cheek as they continued to walk. “I’ll protect you.”  
Fuuka held onto Ai’s hand tight.  
“My house is next one on the right.” Ai smiled, realising Fuuka was still nervous.

They approached Ai’s house, opening the front door as they headed inside. Fuuka closed the door behind her, sighing with relief.  
“See?” Ai smiled, giving Fuuka a peck on the lips. “Nothing to worry about. I promised it would be safe just for you dear.”  
Fuuka smiled happily as Ai took her hand.  
“Come on, let’s head to my room.” Ai said.  
They headed upstairs into her bedroom, turning on the light as Fuuka looked at how messy Ai’s room was. Clothes and rubbish everywhere, the bed wasn’t made and there were a few dirty dishes on her bedside drawers.  
“I-I’m sorry about this.” Ai apologised, giggling out of embarrassment.  
“It’s fine.” Fuuka replied. “How do you have time cleaning your room when you are seeing me all the time?”  
She chuckled at that remark as Ai blushed. She quickly cleaned as much mess as she could in front of Fuuka so that there was enough room to get them both to sit on the bed.  
“There we are!” Ai giggled. “It should be cleaner just for my special girl.”  
“D-Do you think anyone knows we're dating?” Fuuka asked, cuddling up.  
“I don't think so. I haven't told anyone or even heard anyone talking about it.” Ai replied. “Why do you ask?”  
“I... People have made jokes asking if I liked dating trashy sluts...” Fuuka looked down sad.  
Huh!? Those horrible people!” Ai angrily said. “How did they even know about us?”  
“I'm not sure...” Fuuka replied.  
“Did you tell anyone?” Ai snapped.  
“No!” Fuuka said shocked, her face all innocent.  
Ai sighed, calming down. “Baby its ok. I wasn't mad at you. Well... I guess it’s out now however they knew. “  
Fukka nodded slowly, seeing Ai gasp once.  
“Do you think they saw us at the beach and... Oh my god!” Ai shouted worried.  
“You're not a slut.” Fuuka smiled truthfully, calming Ai down.  
Ai smiled happily, looking at Fuuka.  
“You really are the kindest and greatest person I have ever met Fuuka.” Ai said, holding her tight as she cried softly. “I love you so much Fuuka.”  
“Never leave me...” Fuuka smiled, kissing Ai’s lips. “Cause I love you too.”  
“I don't want to leave you. Ever.” Ai replied. “I just want to listen and be with you forever. Even when you go back to Tatsumi, I want to join you.”  
She laid on the bed, pulling Fuuka closer to her. They kissed as they slowly undressed each other, throwing their clothes on top of each other. They rubbed each others body in the ways of love.  
“I love you!” Ai shouted in love.  
“I love you too Ai!” Fuuka yelled back in love.  
“I’m in paradise...” Ai smiled as they kept showing their love for each other.  
“I don't... Ever want to stop.” Fuuka moaned.  
“Then lets not...” Ai moaned. “I'll do anything for you...”

They made out for the rest of the night, in love with each other ever so much...


End file.
